Le fallé
by Lenika08
Summary: Mi ida de Burgess y Voight en el capítulo 5X08... La atracción de estos es tan evidente! Sea como sea, Kim está dolida por haber traicionado a Matt por el bien de inteligencia, Voight siempre la protegerá, no importa lo que ocurra.


**Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo con una historia de Burgees y Voight, será un one-shot. Dedicado a NatBBfan por amar tanto a esta pareja como yo. Me hace feliz encontrar a alguien que piensa de ellos lo mismo que yo, no conozco a casi nadie que lo piense, y apenas hay historias de ellos por aquí :( ¡Espero que te guste!** **Esta historia está basada en el capítulo 5X08, creo que al final no me ha salido lo que tenía en mente pero a ver que os parece :)**

...

 _Esperaba que este muermo de fiesta acabase pronto_ -Pensaba Voight.- Un congresista de la ciudad había organizado una fiesta benéfica en honor de la policía de la ciudad y por tanto no había podido negarse a asistir pero lo cierto es que odiaba estas cosas. Tendría que pasarse la noche rodeado de ricachones pijos, serios y estirados que se creían lo suficientemente buenos como para relacionarse con el resto del mundo.

Estaba pensando en que excusa poner para desaparecer lo antes posible cuando de pronto la vio. _Kim._ Se acercó a ella en un segundo, no pudo dejar de notar lo preciosa que estaba..

 _-Ey ¿Cómo has acabado tu aquí?-_ preguntó Hank riendo

 _-Mi novio. Trabaja para el fiscal de la ciudad y ha sido invitado, me pidió que viniera con él.-_ contestó Kim sonriendo.

Claro. Tenía que ser eso… Otro cabrón con suerte que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, eso seguro…

Hank se obligó a sonreír y contestó.

 _-Oh claro, yo planeo desaparecer en cuanto pueda la verdad._

 _-Sí, eso parece un buen plan-_ respondió Kim riendo.

 _-Estás muy guapa ¿Sabes?-_ contestó Voight sin poder contenerse.

-(sonrojándose).- _Gracias._

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron fijamente. Kim vio a su novio llegar y reaccionó.

 _-Ey Matt, ¡Estoy aquí!_ -Exclamó Kim llamándole

 _-Ey ¿seguro que eres policía?-_ contestó él burlándose.

 _¿De dónde demonios había sacado eso? ¿De un manual para ligar o qué? Maldito idiota-_ pensaba Voight

 _-Matt este es Hank Voight, mi jefe._

 _-Voight, este es Matt._

Ambos se saludaron educadamente, el resto de la noche transcurrió entre discursos y demás ovaciones de rigor. Hank miraba a Kim disimuladamente cada vez que podía. Dios estaba preciosa, y ese tío parecía un vanidoso que sólo sabía hablar de sí mismo. _¿Cómo es que siendo Kim una mujer tan maravillosa acababa con hombres así? Debía de haber por ahí alguien mejor para ella. Bueno Hank, una cosa es cierta, ningún hombre que no seas tú te parecería lo suficientemente bueno, aunque no puedas admitirlo.-_ Pensaba

…...

 ** _¿Qué has hecho qué? ¡Me importa una mierda con quién te acuestes pero me importa mucho más con quién compartes nuestra información!_**

Hank no podía dejar de oír esas palabras en su cabeza. Ni podía dejar de ver los ojos heridos de Burgess cuando él le gritaba. Realmente le había enfadado. A él le importaban mucho las víctimas y sabía que a ella también por eso no entendía como podía haberse dejado embaucar así. Pero a lo mejor se había pasado, pero estaba tan ofuscado que en ese momento no se dio cuenta de cuan duro estaba siendo con ella.

Tampoco le sorprendió cuando Burgess se puso de lado de Inteligencia, el equipo siempre había sido lo primero para ella. Era una buena policía. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviese dolida por haber traicionado a Matt.

Él sólo quería que ella fuese feliz, aunque fuese con Matt. Aunque esto escociese un poco. Por eso no podía dejar de preocuparse por cómo se sentía ella ahora.

…...

Llevaba un rato observándola desde el coche. Una vez oyó a Awater decir que ella siempre iba a ese parque cuando tenía un mal día… Suspirando bajo del coche, no aguantaba más, necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien.

Se sentó en el césped junto a ella, bajo el árbol. Ella pareció notar su presencia porque le hizo hueco cuando le vio pero no dijo nada.

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Matt ha roto conmigo. Se ha acabado._

 _-Lo siento, en serio, no quería que esto acabase mal para ti._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-Tal vez aún puedes arreglarlo, seguro que lo acaba entendiendo y volvéis a estar juntos_ \- se obligó a decir Voight.

Kim nunca sabría cuanto le costó decir esas palabras.

 _-No creo, prácticamente me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices… y en realidad creo que tampoco es lo que quiero, es solo que… me he quedado con tantas cosas que decirle._

 _\- ¿Cómo qué?_

 _-Al principio iba a pedirle perdón, pero después de estar un rato reflexionando cada vez me doy más cuenta de que él también me falló. También me mintió. No le importaba nuestra víctima._

Voight asintió y sabiamente optó por no decir nada y escuchar.

 _-¿Soy un desastre?_

 _-¿Qué dices?_

 _-Mire mi vida, soy incapaz de mantener una relación amorosa sana y saludable. Me considero una buena policía pero aún cometo errores…y le he decepcionado_.-contestó Kim mirándole

 _-¿Cómo dices? Eso es absurdo._

 _-No, no lo es. Le he decepcionado. Casi reviento el caso._

 _-Pero no lo hiciste, lo arreglaste Kim. Escucha…sé que fui muy duro contigo, y quería pedirte perdón por ello, por eso te buscaba, necesitaba saber si estabas bien y pedirte perdón. Pero ni por un segundo Kim, dudé de ti. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que tu lealtad estaba en otro lugar._

 _-Pero le fallé_ -contestó Kim avergonzada.

 _-No Burgess, te equivocaste, es diferente. Y escúchame bien. No soy el más indicado para dar consejos sobre nada, y menos de relaciones. Pero sé algo, eres una mujer maravillosa y preciosa y quién no sepa verlo y valorarlo el problema es suyo no tuyo. Eres la mejor policía que ha pisado el distrito, y eso no lo digo yo, es un hecho._ _ **Y óyeme bien**_ -habló Voight cogiéndole el rostro- ** _no hay nada que puedas hacer para decepcionarme. Nunca Kim._**

Kim sonrió y le abrazó. Voight la recostó en su pecho y le acarició la espalda para protegerla del frío…abrazados se quedaron dormidos hasta el amanecer.

…...

 **¡Espero que os guste! ¡Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos!**


End file.
